Histoires de rencontres
by LittleHiddenAngel
Summary: Univers alternatif. A chaque chapitre, une nouvelle rencontre. NdA 12/03/2011 : On me réclame beaucoup le chapitre 3, malheureusement, même si j'ai l'idée, je n'ai toujours pas commencé à l'écrire. J'ai un autre projet à finir avant, désolée...
1. Rencontre anonyme

- L'individu est de sexe masculin, de type caucasien, de grande taille et de corpulence plutôt mince. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts et portant la barbe, il possède un QI largement supérieur à la normale. Il répond aux noms de Peter King, Peter Knight ou encore Peter Castle. Mais son vrai nom est Peter Bishop. Il est accusé de…

C'est à ce moment qu'elle décrocha du discours de Broyles et plus aucun mot ne trouva le chemin de ses oreilles. Comme si la distance entre elle et son supérieur venait subitement de s'accroitre de façon exponentielle en un instant. Comme si une bulle imaginaire s'était formée autour d'elle, l'isolant du monde extérieur. L'isolant de Broyles qui poursuivait son descriptif à rallonges, de ses équipiers occasionnels qui buvaient les paroles de leur chef comme un nectar un jour de canicule, des passants qui allaient et venaient à l'entrée de la gare où ils étaient supposés interpeler et arrêter le suspect.

C'était inhabituel et inapproprié, si éloigné de son professionnalisme sans faille qui lui valait des éloges qu'elle se fichait d'entendre. Pourtant, c'était ainsi. Elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Comme soudain poussée hors du temps et de l'espace pour je-ne-sais quelle magie à laquelle elle ne croyait même pas. Mais son esprit refusait de se concentrer sur la mission. Une impulsion qu'elle ne comprenait pas qui la poussait à abandonner cette opération. Comme une intuition qui lui criait de laisser tomber. Elle fut à deux doigts d'interrompre le discours sans fin de Broyles. Mais Olivia Dunham n'était pas de ceux qui baissaient les bras. L'idée même lui donnait la nausée et le sentiment de faiblesse qu'elle sous-entendait suffit à lui redonner toute la hargne dans laquelle elle puisait d'habitude ses ressources pour avoir la force de continuer.

Elle se fit violence pour chasser de son esprit toute pensée parasite et se concentra de nouveau sur son objectif. La bulle éclata, la distance imaginaire se réduisit à peau de chagrin, et les paroles de Broyles retrouvèrent le chemin de ses oreilles.

- Messieurs, rappelez-vous que nous sommes dans un lieu public. L'individu peut être armé et dangereux. Je vous intime donc de mener cette opération avec la discrétion la plus totale pour ne pas effrayer les civils et risquer de provoquer une panique générale, pouvant provoquer des blessés ou pire. Cela va sans dire que l'usage de vos armes n'est pas recommandé. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Oui, Monsieur, répondirent en chœur ses équipiers masculins en bons élèves.

- Maintenant, dispersez-vous et fondez-vous parmi les civils.

- A vos ordres, répondit à nouveau le troupeau.

Et alors qu'ils se dispersaient tous dans la gare et qu'elle allait les suivre, Broyles l'interpela.

- Dunham.

Elle se tourna vers lui et réalisa qu'il posait sur elle un regard perçant. Plus perçant qu'un faucon repérant sa proie à plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de fondre sur elle.

- Un problème, Dunham ? demanda-t-il avec ce ton autoritaire qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour ne jamais avoir entendu d'autres nuances dans sa voix.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas trahir le trouble qu'il l'ait si facilement percée à jour et secoua la tête avec autant de conviction qu'elle put.

- Non, aucun, Monsieur.

Il ne répondit pas mais la fixa avec insistance comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Elle détourna le regard une demi-seconde. Une demi-seconde de trop, elle s'en rendait compte. Faisant appel à tout le self-control dont elle était capable, elle se reprit. Elle eut un imperceptible mouvement du menton vers le haut et afficha toute la détermination qu'on lui connaissait sur son visage. Il la jaugea un instant comme pour évaluer son état d'esprit mais sembla renoncer car il lui adressa un léger mouvement du menton pour l'inciter à entamer sa mission. Elle lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête et s'engagea avec un soulagement qu'elle préféra ignorer, dans la gare à la recherche de leur suspect.

Elle se mit à examiner consciencieusement les visages des passants, tâchant de repérer les hommes répondant à la description de Broyles. C'était son élément d'ordinaire, ce qui la rendait si efficace selon les appréciations de sa hiérarchie, ce pour quoi elle était faite. Pourtant le cœur n'y était pas. Elle devait faire des efforts de concentration pour tenter d'identifier le suspect, commettant des erreurs dignes d'un bleu comme fixer trop longtemps ou trop ostensiblement une personne ou même examiner plusieurs fois le même individu. Et non seulement, elle échouait lamentablement à cet exercice qu'elle pratiquait pourtant si ridiculement facilement d'habitude, mais elle piétinait toutes les mises en garde de discrétion de son supérieur avec une maladresse sans nom.

_Passer inaperçue_. Elle ferma les yeux. _Passer inaperçue_. Elle les rouvrit. _Passer inaperçue_. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. La seconde suivante, elle reprenait le contrôle. Elle repéra des sièges. Elle s'y rendit et s'assit sur l'un d'eux sur lequel trainait un magazine féminin abandonné là. Elle l'ouvrit et fit mine de feuilleter tandis qu'elle lançait fréquemment de petits regards aux alentours pour tenter d'apercevoir la cible. Et elle se mit à réfléchir. A sa vie. A son travail. A son passé. Ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Elle n'était pas du genre à larmoyer sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais elle avait de grands rêves quand elle était entrée au FBI. Faire le bien, défendre les innocents, sauver ce qui en valait la peine. Pour autant elle ne s'attribuait aucun mérite de ce qu'elle accomplissait. Elle ne faisait que ce qu'elle estimait juste. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on fasse pour elle. Mais elle avait appris à ne compter que sur elle-même.

Alors que son regard se posait toujours sur les passants, elle se laissa distraire. Encore une chose inhabituelle pour elle. Peut-être un autre signe qu'elle ne devrait pas s'entêter dans cette mission. Elle l'ignora, cependant. Son regard s'attarda sur une mère et sa fillette qui couraient. La petite tomba et se mit à pleurer. Aussitôt, la mère releva son enfant et la réconforta, laissant temporairement de côté qu'elles risquaient de rater leur train qu'elles tentaient d'attraper en courant. _Question de priorité_. Puis, elle posa les yeux sur un groupe d'adolescentes qui parlaient et riaient avec insouciance. Elle pouvait presque les entendre parler du garçon le plus populaire du lycée et leurs pronostics sur qui inviterait qui au bal de la promo. _Elle n'avait jamais connu ça_. Son regard la porta ensuite vers un couple d'amoureux enlacés qui se retrouvaient après une séparation. _Tellement cliché, tellement pas elle_. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et la bulle isolante refit son apparition autour d'elle.

Que faisait-elle là un dimanche ? Au moins, ses équipiers du FBI pouvaient se vanter de retrouver leur famille une fois la mission achevée. Leur femme. Leurs enfants pour certains. Voire leurs parents pour d'autres. Mais elle ? Elle, elle n'avait que sa sœur. Et encore, Rachel avait Ella pour combler sa vie. Et quand elle s'immisçait dans la leur pour combler son sentiment de solitude, elle avait l'impression de les parasiter dans leur relation privilégiée. Que faisait-elle ici ? Que faisait-elle jour après jour, hormis combler le vide de son existence ?

Elle se sermonna en se rappelant le but de sa mission. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire ainsi. Pas elle. Pas comme ça. Pas aujourd'hui. _Alors quand ?_ Et pourquoi se sentait-elle différente ce jour précisément ? Ce n'était qu'une mission de routine. Une mission comme les autres. Une de plus dans la liste interminable qu'elle avait déjà accomplie. Juste une autre mission. Juste un autre jour. Un autre moment de solitude au goût de lassitude. Une envie d'autre chose. _Mais quoi ?_

Et alors qu'elle piquait du nez dans le magazine, une voix masculine l'interpela.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? dit-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers son importun propriétaire et s'apprêtait à le renvoyer dans ses buts d'une manière ou d'une autre, plus fâchée d'être importunée pendant une mission, certes incognito, que flattée de se faire draguer par un inconnu. Mais quelque chose la retint. Les yeux verts de l'inconnu la fixaient. _La fixaient vraiment_. Et pour une raison dont elle ignorait la cause, elle se sentit vulnérable sous son regard insistant. Comme s'il voyait à travers elle, devinait ses pensées, percevait ses émotions. En clair, comme s'il la mettait à nue. Pas au sens sexuel de l'image, mais au sens émotionnel. Ce qui était pour elle beaucoup plus troublant et dérangeant que n'importe quel homme ayant des pensées salaces à son égard. Il la _voyait_. _Passer inaperçue ? Raté !_ Décidément, cette journée ne lui valait rien et elle n'en était encore qu'au matin.

Il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à lui parler. Son objectif était pourtant de passer inaperçu. Il savait qu'il était recherché et il ignorait quel niveau d'information possédaient ses poursuivants. Ils pouvaient même bien être dans cette gare en train de le rechercher. Il devait plus que jamais faire preuve de prudence. Il ne devait même pas s'attarder ici. Pourtant, quand il l'avait vue, debout parmi la foule, son regard ne l'avait pas lâchée. Il n'avait pu dire si c'était son incontestable beauté, les signaux de détresse qu'elle envoyait à qui voulait bien entendre, ou simplement le fait qu'elle paraissait si peu à sa place dans cet endroit, mais il avait éprouvé de la _fascination_ pour elle.

Et c'était nouveau pour lui, trop habitué à sa vie de solitaire reclus pour prendre le temps de s'intéresser à quiconque. C'est sans doute ce qui aurait dû lui donner le signal de départ. C'est ce qui, en temps normal, lui _aurait_ donné le signal de départ. Mais pas elle. Elle, elle était différente des autres, évoluant dans ce monde comme en décalé. Il pouvait presque, avec un peu d'imagination, voir vibrer ses couleurs autour d'elle, allant à l'opposé des autres individus autour d'elle. Alors quand elle s'était approchée et s'était assise pile en face de lui, il avait vu un signe. Alors même qu'il ne croyait pas à ce genre de niaiseries pour enfant. Elle avait attrapé le magazine près d'elle sans enthousiasme, mais il n'était pas dupe. Elle ne lisait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle était là pour une autre raison. Et il mourut d'envie de savoir quoi. Voilà pourquoi la question lui avait échappé.

Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, il vit immédiatement à la petite mimique qu'elle fit avec ses lèvres, qu'elle était contrariée qu'on lui parle. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle l'envoie au diable, mais à sa grande surprise, elle garda le silence et se contenta de l'observer. Il étudia chacun de ses mouvements, de ses gestes, le moindre petit indice qui trahissait ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Il était bon à cet exercice. Etudier le comportement de ses rivaux autour d'une table de poker était devenu son gagne-pain, en quelque sorte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante lamentablement face à un bluffeur plus avisé. Il n'était pas tant en colère d'avoir perdu une belle somme d'argent. Non, ça, il le gérait sans difficulté. L'argent n'était rien qu'un outil dans sa façon de mener sa vie. Non, ce qui le mettait hors de lui était d'avoir trouvé un rival plus doué que lui. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Et comme c'était tout ce qui lui restait dans la vie, il avait du mal à le digérer. Voilà pourquoi il avait remis le couvert. Encore et encore, s'entêtant à vouloir déchiffrer le langage corporel de son rival qui le trahirait. Mais quand les zéros s'étaient multipliés et qu'il n'avait plus eu quoi que ce soit à parier, il avait bien dû mettre fin au carnage. Voilà ce que son orgueil, seul héritage familial avec son intellect affuté, lui avait coûté. Des dettes pardessus la tête, des créanciers agressifs lancés à sa poursuite, accompagnés de quelques accusations qu'on lui avait mis sur le dos pour coller le FBI à ses basques. _Jackpot_.

Alors quand il avait vu cette fille, si peu à sa place dans cet endroit, il s'était dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul dans la galère. Et le sentiment de solitude qui d'ordinaire ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume sur ses épaules s'était fané, lui faisant ressentir le besoin irrépressible d'en savoir plus sur cette inconnue, possible compagne de galère. Et alors qu'il observait l'irritation dessiner de petites rides sur son front, il accrocha son regard au sien. Et toute trace d'agacement s'y évapora soudain. Il y lut autre chose. _De la détresse_. Et sa réaction l'intrigua encore plus. Il devait savoir qui elle était. _Coûte que coûte_.

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, insista-t-il.

Elle parla enfin.

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle.

Effectivement, elle avait un air indécis. Soulagé qu'elle ne l'envoie pas sur les roses, il poussa sa chance plus loin.

- Visiblement, vous n'aviez pas prévu de venir ici aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils et observa avec fascination ses lèvres s'étirer imperceptiblement. Un micro-sourire. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle presque involontairement.

Il la détailla un court instant qui lui suffit à accroitre son malaise même si le regard de l'inconnu n'avait rien d'offensant. Mais il avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable quand il posait les yeux sur elle.

- Vous êtes sortie à la hâte.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle, amusée et agacée qu'il devine ce détail. A quoi voyez-vous ça ?

Elle était curieuse à présent. Aussi anti-professionnel, aussi inimaginable, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraitre, cet inconnu était parvenu à la détourner de ses objectifs. Certes, elle n'était pas au top de sa concentration. Mais ça frôlait tout de même le prodige.

Il sourit, satisfait qu'elle entre dans son jeu. Et le jeu, ça le connaissait. Il s'avança sur son siège, réduisant légèrement la distance entre elle et lui.

- Vos cheveux sont à peine secs, vous n'avez pas pris cette peine que la plupart des femmes prennent pour assortir leurs vêtements, comme si vous vous étiez habillée à la hâte. J'en déduis que vous deviez faire du sport. Je parierais sur du jogging. Pas de bijoux, pas de maquillage, pas même un sac à main.

Il vit avec un plaisir croissant son sourire s'élargir, sans pour autant être franc. Elle devait être magnifique quand elle souriait, pensa-t-il alors qu'au même instant, il devinait que ça ne devait pas lui arriver souvent.

- Excellent, dit-elle. Je vous l'accorde, vous êtes observateur. Pour autant, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas être ici ? J'attends peut-être mon petit ami, dit-elle, joueuse.

La pensée qu'elle attende un homme le dérangea soudain. Pourtant, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant. Elle était très séduisante. Non, le plus étonnant aurait été qu'il n'y ait aucun homme dans sa vie. Pourtant, il l'espérait. Au-delà de toute logique et de toute prudence, _il l'espérait_. Mais elle ne semblait pas décider à le lui dire. Alors il fit ce pour quoi il était doué. Il bluffa.

- C'est possible, dit-il avec un sourire assuré. Mais je ne n'en crois rien.

Il l'observa pincer les lèvres et la petite contrariété qui rida son front pendant un court instant suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait vu juste. Il cacha la joie de cette nouvelle, que de toute façon, il se savait ne pas devoir ressentir. Elle se renfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il observa avec attention et frustration ce mouvement de défense qu'elle arbora pour se préserver de ce type d'intrusion dans sa vie privée. Il avait visé juste mais elle s'était fermée comme une huître. Il devait maintenant agir avec prudence pour ne pas voir l'oiseau s'envoler trop vite. Aussi imprudent qu'était cet échange, il devait admettre qu'il ne voulait pas le voir finir si tôt et qu'il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi pas ? dit-elle avec une moue irritée et un mouvement d'épaules impatient.

_Et puis quoi ?_ Etait-il en train d'insinuer qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour un homme ? Elle n'était pas du genre à se jeter des fleurs, mais avec toute la modestie voulue, elle ne s'estimait pas repoussante. Le fait qu'elle soit célibataire aujourd'hui était plus un choix qu'une fatalité. _N'est-ce pas ?_

- Parce que même appelée en urgence par son petit ami, une femme normale aurait pris la peine de se préparer avec un peu plus de soin.

_Une femme normale ?_ Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester et pour envoyer au diable cet arrogant narcissique qui s'amusait à jouer les profilers à ses dépens. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Et parce que si j'étais l'homme en question, je n'aurais pas été assez bête pour vous faire attendre, dit-il d'un ton suave pour faire passer la pilule sur sa précédente remarque.

Sa ruse fonctionna car elle lâcha un souffle amusé et surpris. Elle lui lança un regard incrédule qu'il soutint sans problème. C'est elle qui détourna la tête la première et le petit sourire résiduel se transforma en vrai sourire, voire en petit rire amusé.

_Voilà qu'il la draguait à présent !_ Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être flattée ou insultée. Il insufflait le chaud et le froid avec une habilité déconcertante. Et déconcertée, elle l'était, à son grand dam. Elle devait mettre fin à cet échange et reprendre sa mission. Elle n'avait déjà que trop tardé. Elle tourna de nouveau les yeux vers lui et dut se forcer pour accrocher son regard à celui, perçant de l'inconnu face à elle. Voulant cependant reprendre le contrôle de la situation qui lui échappait désagréablement, elle s'avança elle aussi dans son siège et ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Soit, Monsieur-je sais-tout, je n'attends pas mon petit ami. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien à faire ici.

- Cela va de soit. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Dites-le moi, dit-elle d'un ton joueur.

- Pas pour lire un magazine, c'est certain, dit-il en désignant la revue féminine qu'elle tenait toujours. Vous n'y avez même pas posé les yeux depuis que vous vous êtes assise. Et puis, je ne pense pas que ce soit votre genre de lecture préféré.

Elle suivit son regard des yeux et sourit. Elle tenait peut-être son avantage et une manière de couper son sifflet à cet homme en l'emportant au passage. Quitte à jouer, autant essayer de gagner. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle aimait les victoires quand on la mettait au défi. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, soudain pleine de confiance en elle. Elle sourit.

- Et je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous avez tort, dit-elle avec délectation.

Elle se leva et lui tendit le magazine.

- L'article parle de l'abus de confiance en soi. Surtout chez les hommes et leurs techniques de drague. Vous devriez le lire, c'était très instructif, dit-elle avec humour.

C'était à son tour, de lire la surprise dans les yeux de l'inconnu quand il baissa les siens vers la revue pour constater qu'elle n'avait rien inventé. Il le saisit et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Elle savoura sa victoire avec un plaisir enfantin qu'elle n'aurait pas dû éprouver. C'était puéril et surtout, ce n'était pas le moment.

- Bonne journée, dit-elle en se détournant pour partir.

- Une mémoire photographique, dit-il soudain dans son dos. (Il siffla) Impressionnant, ajouta-t-il.

Quand il la vit se figer, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Encore du bluff, mais cette fois, il comptait bien emporter cette partie contre elle. Il se leva et posa le magazine sur le siège tandis qu'elle se retournait vers lui, l'air contrarié qu'il ait deviné cette particularité si peu répandue et bien souvent méconnue. Il s'approcha d'elle presque à la façon d'un prédateur approchant sa proie. Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle tandis qu'elle le regardait faire, comme paralysée. Il se pencha vers elle d'une manière volontairement lente.

- Belle et intelligente. Et aucun pauvre bougre pour en profiter. Quel gâchis, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avant de s'écarter et de partir dans la direction opposée, plus souple qu'un félin.

Elle ne bougea pas tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Sa seule réaction visible fut ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvrit de surprise pourtant contenue. Puis, elle sourit et baissa la tête, ressentant un mélange improbable d'amusement et d'agacement envers cet inconnu qui avait lu en elle comme un livre ouvert, elle qui se vantait d'être opaque à ses émotions. Et elle inclina la tête dans la direction qu'il avait prise, une petite moue amusée sur les lèvres, ne pouvant résister à la tentation tout en se sermonnant d'y céder. Elle l'observa disparaitre dans la foule avec soulagement et déception mêlés.

Mais elle avait une mission et elle n'était pas mécontente que ce petit échange ait pris fin. Et sa mission se rappela à son bon souvenir en la voix de Broyles dans son dispositif auriculaire.

- Dunham, au rapport.

- RAS, répondit-elle aussitôt, en jetant des regards à la ronde avec une pointe de culpabilité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait recouvré son attitude impeccable d'agent du FBI. Finie la pause. Ce genre de chose ne devait plus arriver. Elle se le jurait.

- Suspect repéré près de la sortie Est, dit la voix de Broyles. Equipe au rapport, avez-vous un visuel ?

Sortie Est ? Elle y était ! Son cœur manqua un battement, tandis qu'elle sentait déjà les effets bien connus de l'adrénaline se fondre dans ses veines. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre qu'elle était sur place, quand soudain, elle l'aperçut. L'inconnu aux yeux verts. Alors les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans sa tête. Grand, de type caucasien, élancé, les cheveux bruns, la barbe, les yeux verts et l'intelligence hors du commun. Le choc de cette révélation la paralysa un court instant. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir ? La réponse fusa, violente et douloureuse. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas _voulu_ voir.

- Je m'approche de la sortie Est, dit la voix d'un de ses équipiers.

Elle tourna la tête et repéra l'agent qui s'approchait rapidement de la _cible_. Le mot la gêna, mais elle l'ignora. Il y avait plus important. _Question de priorité_. Dans une minute l'agent serait sur lui. Elle ne se posa même pas de question quand ses pieds se mirent soudain en mouvement. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule. _Pas lui_. Elle contourna les passants avec autant de délicatesse qu'elle put pour éviter de se faire repérer par son équipier. Le temps lui sembla infini. Enfin, elle arriva à sa hauteur.

- Venez, dit-elle d'un ton empressé.

Il se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut son équipier qui n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Il suivit son regard et repéra l'agent. Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui et qu'il croisa les siens, elle y lut soudain de la colère. Il venait de comprendre et il la détestait maintenant. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Déterminée, elle lui saisit la main et l'entraina vers une porte dérobée, réservée aux employés de la gare. Elle inséra le badge multi-passe qu'on lui avait fourni au début de la mission et le poussa dans l'antichambre avant de refermer derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et s'appuya à la porte, prête à affronter son regard hostile qu'il ne manqua pas de lui adresser. Il eut ensuite un sourire mais force était de constater qu'il était amer et n'avait plus rien à voir avec ceux, doux, de l'inconnu quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand chacun ignorait encore l'identité de l'autre.

- CIA ? dit-il.

Elle se contenta de le fixer sans répondre, affrontant son regard accusateur avec plus de calme qu'elle n'en ressentait.

- FBI ? tenta-t-il.

Elle se trahit cette fois d'un petit mouvement du menton et elle sut qu'il avait compris au sourire amer qu'il lui adressa.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Trop belle pour être innocente, dit-il, amer.

Elle lâcha un rire ironique.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même notion de l'innocence, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il ne répondit pas, mais pinça les lèvres. L'envie le brûlait de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'on lui mettait sur le dos. _Enfin, pas tout_. Seulement les accusations les plus graves. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle n'était qu'un flic comme un autre. Pourtant, il avait cru qu'elle était différente. Il y avait _vraiment_ cru.

- Et maintenant ? dit-il, toujours froidement.

- Ça dépend de vous.

Il lui lança un regard incrédule.

- De moi ? Vraiment ? Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- De vous, rien. Votre salut ne dépend que de votre capacité à disparaitre.

Il fronça les sourcils, cette fois. La colère fut bannie de ses yeux et elle réalisa qu'elle en éprouvait du plaisir. Il n'était plus que confusion. Elle se montra plus explicite.

- La porte derrière vous mène vers une sortie non surveillée, dit-elle avec un mouvement du menton. De quoi quitter cet endroit en toute discrétion.

Il plissa les yeux. Il était méfiant à présent. Mais pouvait-elle le lui reprocher ?

- Et qui me dit que le reste de votre équipe ne m'y attend pas ? Ou que vous n'allez pas me tirer dans le dos ?

- Plusieurs choses, dit-elle avec assurance.

- Je suis toute ouïe, dit-il avec amusement mais méfiance.

- Premièrement, je ne mens jamais. Quand je dis les choses, je les pense.

Il la jaugea. Franche, oui, elle l'était sans aucun doute, pensa-t-il.

- Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas armée.

Elle prenait de gros risques, elle le savait. Un soupçon de doute quant à savoir si elle prenait la bonne décision, s'insinua dans son esprit. Pourquoi lui disait-elle tout ça ? Si elle ignorait la réponse, elle voulait cependant croire qu'elle ne se trompait pas en pensant qu'il ne représentait pas une menace pour elle.

Il la crut, même s'il ne comprenait pourquoi elle lui disait cela. Elle prenait de gros risques et pourquoi ? Pour lui ? Il avait du mal à le croire, aussi fort qu'il avait envie d'y croire.

- Troisièmement, il me semble que vous n'avez pas d'autres options que de me faire confiance.

- Vous faire confiance ? répéta-t-il amusé. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai oublié comment on fait.

Elle l'ignora.

- Et dernièrement, même si j'avais mon arme, je ne tire jamais dans le dos. (Elle fit une pause et le regarda droit dans les yeux.) Je vise les jambes, ajouta-t-elle avec les prémices d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elle tenta l'humour, discipline à laquelle elle ne s'adonnait que très rarement. Il aimait l'humour, il en usait et en abusait. Mais elle sentait qu'elle avait une chance de gagner sa confiance de cette façon. Car elle voulait qu'il ait confiance en elle, aussi improbable que cela pouvait paraître. Perdait-elle tout sens des réalités, aujourd'hui ? _Elle n'avait jamais connu ça_.

Il l'observa un instant. Faisait-elle de l'humour ? Elle n'en avait pas le genre pourtant. Mais il ne put résister à l'envie de faire une moue en secouant la tête, amusé. Et il prit plaisir à voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres à elle. Il avait deviné juste. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle souriait.

- Très bien, mon ange, mettons que je vous croie. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

_Oui, pourquoi ?_ En dehors du fait inconcevable qu'elle enfreignait les règles, mettait en péril sa carrière et allait à l'encontre de ses principes pour un parfait inconnu, elle devait admettre qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle le faisait. Mais elle le _devait_.

- Je l'ignore. Vous avez l'air d'avoir des ennuis. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez fait ce qu'on m'a dit de vous, dit-elle avec une franchise qui les surprit tous deux.

- Vraiment ? Et vous pouvez dire ça de moi, alors que ne me connaissez que depuis quoi… dix minutes ? dit-il ironiquement.

- J'aime croire que je suis bon juge. Ça marche dans les deux sens, vous savez ? dit-elle avec humour.

Il sourit, réellement amusé.

- Je vous écoute, dit-il, joueur.

- Allons-y. Vous avez fait beaucoup d'erreurs, pris de mauvais chemins et de mauvaises décisions. Sans doute à cause d'un passé douloureux, une enfance difficile, sans doute. Vous ne faites confiance à personne. Vous êtes un solitaire mais ça ne vous gêne pas. Vous souffrez d'un abus de confiance en vous-même. L'argent ne vous intéresse pas, seuls les défis vous motivent. Mais dernièrement, vous vous êtes attiré des ennuis parce que vous avez voulu jouer au plus malin. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes condamné à fuir. Mais pour le reste, vous n'avez pas un profil à faire du mal gratuitement.

- Je suis impressionné, dit-il avec ironie. Vous savez lire un dossier, insinua-t-il, ne voulant pas croire qu'elle avait pu deviner tous ces éléments de lui en si peu de temps.

- Il n'y a aucun dossier.

- Vraiment ? Et je devrais croire que vous l'avez deviné toute seule ? dit-il, amusé.

- Oui. Je ne mens jamais, dit-elle simplement avec un haussement de sourcils.

Sous pouvoir résister, il eut un autre rire bref mais amusé.

- OK, mon ange, admettons. Et maintenant, je suis censé prendre cette porte et m'en aller ? dit-il toujours incrédule.

- Si vous tenez à la liberté, je vous le conseille. Et autre chose : appelez-moi « mon ange » encore une fois, et je reviendrai sur ma décision, dit-elle sur un ton sérieux.

Il balança entre la prendre au mot ou miser sur une autre plaisanterie subtile. Mais par prudence, il opta pour la première.

Elle lui offrait sa dernière chance de salut. S'il insistait, elle pourrait revenir à la raison et l'arrêter sur le champ. Ecouter cette petite voix qui lui disait de faire son devoir. Mais pour l'instant, celle qu'elle écoutait était la plus forte. Temporairement.

- OK, alors comment dois-je vous appeler ? demanda-t-il, soudain curieux de pouvoir mettre un prénom sur ce visage qu'il n'oublierait sans doute pas de si tôt.

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule. Il était à deux doigts de se faire prendre, et il continuait à vouloir la draguer ?

- Ne m'appelez pas, c'est tout. De plus, vous perdez un temps précieux, répondit-elle.

Non seulement il s'agissait de l'exacte vérité, mais elle sentait qu'elle recouvrait son sens du devoir à chaque minute. Le laisser partir n'était que pure folie, la raison lui revenait. Il jouait avec le feu, mais elle devina qu'il adorait ça. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle voulait éviter qu'il se brûle.

- D'accord. Je vous dirai seulement le mien, alors. Je m'appelle…

- Ils arrivent, le coupa-t-elle avec précipitation.

S'il lui disait son nom, elle devrait l'arrêter. Même s'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un million que ce ne fût pas celui qu'elle recherchait, elle voulait s'y accrocher. S'il lui disait son nom, s'il confirmait ce qu'elle craignait, elle serait obligée de lui passer les menottes. L'ignorance était le dernier rempart qui lui restait. Il devait rester l'inconnu aux yeux verts.

Il la fixa une nouvelle fois avec ce regard perçant qui l'avait ébranlée la première fois. Il inclina légèrement la tête et tourna les talons. Il franchit la porte sans un regard en arrière. Elle le regarda disparaitre en souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne vienne pas de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Pourtant, elle ne le croyait pas.

Une minute plus tard, l'un de ses collègues entrait dans l'antichambre.

- Dunham ? dit-il, étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- J'avais cru le voir sortir par là. Mais je me suis trompée, dit-elle.

Son collègue fronça les sourcils et la jaugea.

- Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda-t-elle pour le distraire.

- Non, répondit-il. Il semble qu'il se soit envolé. Il n'a pas pu sortir par une sortie publique, nos équipes l'auraient intercepté. C'est pour ça que je vérifiais les issues sécurisées. Mais elles sont toutes fermées. Comme celle-ci, d'ailleurs. Il est impossible qu'il ait pu sortir par l'une d'entre elles. Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien vu ?

Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte avant de se tourner vers son équipier, avec plus de détermination qu'elle n'en ressentait. Elle était bonne à ça.

- Sûre, dit-elle avec assurance.

- Liv, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

- Je vais bien, Charlie. Je vais bien, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère qu'elle afficha sans forcer.

Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Cette certitude l'envahit soudain. _Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait_. Elle tâcha de s'en convaincre.

- OK, dit-il, acceptant sa réponse. Allez, viens, Broyles veut nous passer un savon, dit-il comme pour annoncer une sortie au parc d'attractions.

Elle sourit, amusée.

- Pour rien au monde, je ne manquerai ça, dit-elle avec ironie. J'arrive dans une minute, d'accord ?

Elle vit Charlie hésiter une seconde mais il céda sans demander son reste et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il hocha la tête et la laissa seule. Elle alla vers la porte et sortit. C'était idiot. Il devait être loin depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais elle avait agi sur une impulsion. Elle fit quelques pas dans la ruelle désertique et la porte claqua derrière elle. Sans trop y croire, elle inspecta les alentours. Personne. Bien sûr. A quoi s'attendait-elle ?

Et alors qu'elle allait se retourner pour rentrer, elle se figea net. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle sut qu'il était derrière elle, appuyé sur le mur, et que la porte avait caché le temps qu'elle reste ouverte. Elle ne bougea pas.

- Je vous croyais déjà à plusieurs kilomètres, dit-elle.

Elle devina son sourire s'afficher à l'idée qu'elle ait senti sa présence. Elle se retourna vers lui et le trouva nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son regard perçant posé sur elle.

- Je m'apprêtais à le faire, dit-il simplement.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle, avec un soupçon d'impatience, contrariée d'avoir à le demander.

- Et j'ai fait demi-tour.

A nouveau, il ne précisa pas et son absence de justification l'agaça. Elle n'aimait pas ce petit jeu. Pourtant, elle ne résista pas à l'envie d'y jouer. Elle le maudit pour ça.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit, satisfait de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez elle. Il réalisait qu'il prenait plaisir à analyser ses réactions, à observer ses moindres mouvements. Car en dehors du fait qu'elle possédait une beauté incontestablement agréable à contempler dont elle ne semblait même pas être consciente, elle possédait une personnalité tout à fait digne d'intérêt quand on savait où regarder. Et sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer, il savait.

- Par curiosité, répondit-il enfin.

Elle lui adressa un regard perplexe. Il s'expliqua.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui a vous poussée à m'aider. J'avoue avoir été surpris quand j'ai ouvert la porte et n'ai vu personne.

Elle hocha la tête, une petite moue vexée sur les lèvres.

- C'est vrai, vous ne faites confiance à personne, dit-elle, contrariée qu'il ait pu douter d'elle.

- En effet, et ça m'a sauvé la vie bien souvent.

Il se tut et ils se jaugèrent.

- Vous auriez pu les lancer à ma poursuite.

Il appuya contre le mur pour se donner une impulsion et s'approcha d'elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? insista-t-il.

- Je vous l'ai dit.

- Mais vous êtes flic. Et je devine que vous faites partie de ceux qui mettent un point d'honneur à arrêter les criminels. Je me trompe ?

Elle ne répondit pas tandis qu'il approchait toujours. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à choisir cette voie ? Laissez-moi deviner, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Vous avez vécu une enfance malheureuse, votre père buvait et frappait votre mère ?

Elle pinça les lèvres.

- Non ? Un beau-père alors ? tenta-t-il.

Quand il la vit entrouvrir les lèvres, à la fois contrariée et surprise, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? laissa-t-elle échapper.

- J'observe. Et puis je connais mes classiques. Une enfance malheureuse ne débouche que sur deux options : une carrière de flic, ou une carrière de criminel.

Aucun des deux ne releva l'ironie de la situation, mais ils en étaient la preuve vivante réunie.

- Au fond, nous ne sommes pas si différents vous et moi, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est faux, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Un vécu similaire chargé de ses peines, mais des voies différentes. Des voies _opposées_.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir permis de m'enfuir ?

Elle ne put le contredire. Ils s'observèrent encore un instant et Olivia flancha la première.

- Je devrais déjà avoir rejoint mon équipe, dit-elle pour changer de sujet. Et vous, être parti.

- C'est vrai.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Et elle fut soudain hypnotisée par son regard insistant. Et alors qu'il leva la main vers son visage, elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'empêcher de l'y poser.

- Je vous dois un merci, je suppose, dit-il d'un ton doux.

Et il se pencha lentement vers elle. Quand il l'embrassa, elle ferma les yeux. Et l'évidence la frappa de plein fouet. Elle lui faisait confiance. A cet inconnu qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis une demi-heure. Et voilà qu'elle le laissait l'embrasser. _Tellement cliché, tellement pas elle_. Leur baiser ne dura qu'une seconde, aussi léger qu'un courant d'air et aussi doux qu'une caresse.

- A bientôt, j'espère... mon ange, murmura-t-il à son oreille quand il s'écarta.

L'instant d'après, sa main quittait sa joue, mais ses yeux restaient clos. Il lui sembla qu'il se passa une heure avant qu'elle ne puisse les rouvrir. Et quand elle le fit enfin, il avait disparu. Elle inspecta les alentours, en vain. Envolé. Fin de l'histoire. Et c'était mieux ainsi. _Non ?  
_

Il continuerait à fuir et elle continuerait à traquer les criminels. Et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, leurs routes se croiseraient à nouveau. Elle sourit à cette pensée, alors qu'elle rejoignait Charlie pour subir les foudres de Broyles. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle le savait.

* * *

Pourrait éventuellement suivi d'autres chapitres, d'autres rencontres.


	2. Rencontre improvisée

Chapitre 2

J'ai décidé de donner une suite à cette histoire. C'est moins déprimant que de réfléchir à une histoire qui fasse suite aux derniers épisodes. Cette saison 3 me déprime trop...

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

Bagdad, Irak. 3 mois plus tard.

Elle consulta sa montre pour la énième fois en seulement quelques minutes. Ils étaient en retard et ça l'agaçait royalement. Elle aurait dû se sentir nerveuse, étant donné l'importance de cette mission, mais elle était juste impatiente. Impatiente de voir cette affaire bouclée. Et même l'absence imprévue de l'agent Kashner que Broyles lui avait attribué comme partenaire pour cette opération ne la perturbait pas. Au contraire, si elle y pensait vraiment, elle devait certainement y avoir gagné au change, car malgré les excellents états de service de son comparse occasionnel, celui-ci avait témoigné d'une nervosité grandissante qui l'avait irritée. Alors au fond, elle n'était pas mécontente qu'il soit cloué à l'hôtel, plié en deux dans la salle de bains, sans pouvoir quitter la chambre plus de 5 minutes d'affilée. Broyles n'allait pas être content quand il saurait qu'elle prenait l'initiative de poursuivre la mission seule. Surtout quand on considérait avec quelle insistance il avait proclamé que cette opération nécessitait au moins une présence masculine. Alors sans pouvoir résister à la tentation de prouver sa valeur, d'autant plus en tant que femme, elle s'était aussitôt portée volontaire. Broyles avait accepté avec réticence et avait cédé à la seule condition qu'elle soit accompagnée d'un co-équipier masculin. Malgré sa volonté de se faire valoir pour elle-même, elle n'aurait même pas protesté s'il lui avait attribué Charlie. Mais celui-ci était indisponible. Et Broyles s'était montré inflexible sur Kashner. N'ayant aucune autre option, elle avait cédé de mauvais gré. Même si au fond, elle comprenait les raisons de Broyles. Les personnes qu'elle était sur le point de rencontrer faisaient partie des « traditionnalistes », pour être politiquement correcte selon elle et considéraient les femmes comme des possessions plutôt que des égales en droit. De son point de vue, ils n'étaient que des sexistes misogynes et arriérés. Et les réticences de son supérieur ne provenaient pas de ses doutes quant à ses capacités à mener à bien la mission, mais des a priori de leurs interlocuteurs quant à négocier avec une représentante de la gente féminine. Alors oui, une petite part d'elle avait accepté cette mission pour moucher tous ces machos, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle comptait se surpasser pour cette mission. C'était tout simplement une seconde nature chez elle, volonté doublée par l'enjeu de cette opération.

C'était Kashner qui devait mener la négociation sur l'achat des souches de virus que leurs vendeurs proposaient au plus offrant. En théorie, elle aurait dû appeler Broyles pour l'avertir de l'incapacité de son co-équipier, mais elle était persuadée qu'il aurait annulé la mission s'il avait su. Mais c'était mal la connaitre de croire qu'elle allait suivre les règles et les laisser filer quand une si grande occasion de mettre la main sur des trafiquants biologiques en flagrant délit se présentait. Et qui sait dans quelles mains peu scrupuleuses, le produit meurtrier risquait d'atterrir ? C'était tout bonnement impensable. Voilà pourquoi, elle s'était présentée seule à l'endroit convenu.

Elle tourna la tête vers le côté où des éclats de voix se firent entrer. Elle vit un groupe d'individus entrer dans la pièce et elle sut que c'était eux. Un groupe de quatre hommes entouraient deux autres en lançant des regards de toute part. _Des gardes du corps_. Son regard se porta sur l'un des deux hommes au centre qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme le vendeur. L'autre lui était totalement inconnu. Elle se leva quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur et elle fit un geste pour les aborder, mais ils continuèrent leur progression sans même lui adresser un seul regard. Ils s'installèrent à une table de l'hôtel qui servait de lieu de rendez-vous et un serveur vint aussitôt leur proposer des consommations. Si elle n'avait pas été si agacée par leur retard et par le fait que le même serveur n'avait pas daigné venir la voir pour lui proposer autre chose que des regards réprobateurs pour l'unique raison d'être une femme non-accompagnée dans un lieu public, elle aurait presque ri du ridicule de la situation. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. D'un pas déterminé, elle s'avança vers eux, bien décidée à régler cette histoire aussi vite que possible.

A quelques mètres de là, il observait la scène avec attention. Mais il faillit recracher le contenu de sa bouche quand il la reconnut soudain. Il l'observa avec un mélange de fascination et d'inquiétude se diriger droit vers les hommes qu'il attendait. Que faisait-elle ici ? C'était pure folie ! Les hommes qu'il était venu surveiller en s'installant au bar de cet hôtel étaient connus pour ne pas être des tendres. Et encore moins avec les femmes. Elle allait droit au carnage.

Il avait entendu parler de cette histoire par Ahmed. Et il y avait tout de suite senti le bon coup à faire. Après des mois de fuite, il avait enfin une occasion de se remplumer et d'honorer ses dettes avec les intérêts. Alors, il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de se présenter au lieu de rendez-vous que son vieil ami lui avait indiqué pour se faire sa propre idée. Il savait que les vendeurs rencontraient aujourd'hui, des acheteurs potentiels et il s'était donc installé au bar, de façon à voir sans être vu. Et durant le temps qu'il avait attendu, il avait bien sûr remarqué la présence de cette femme seule que ses longs cheveux blonds rendaient encore plus remarquable. Si de l'angle de vue qu'il avait, il n'avait pas vu voir son visage, il n'avait rien manqué des commentaires indignés des serveurs, offusqués qu'une « femelle » se présente seule dans ce lieu typiquement masculin. Il avait hésité à aller la rejoindre pour lui éviter des ennuis, mais s'était aussitôt rétracté au profit de la raison de sa présence ici. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire.

Il n'avait prévu de n'être qu'un spectateur passif, mais quand il la vit s'adresser aux hommes sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, avec une assurance que ces derniers allaient certainement considérer comme une offense, son point de vue changea. Il se leva et pria pour un miracle.

Elle se campa fermement devant le groupe d'hommes et les interpela.

- Monsieur Yusuf, Anna Mason, se présenta-t-elle, déterminée. Nous avions rendez-vous.

Les hommes en grande conversation levèrent un regard incrédule vers elle. Que cette étrangère, seule et femme de surcroit, ose les interrompre relevait de l'inimaginable. Aucun d'entre eux ne daigna lui parler, mais Malik Yusuf se pencha vers son acolyte et lui dit quelque chose en arabe qu'elle ne comprit pas. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de parler la langue pour en saisir la teneur. Rien de flatteur au vu du regard de dédain qu'il lui adressa. Elle serra les dents et maudit pour la première fois l'absence de Kashner. Pas parce qu'il était un homme, mais parce qu'il était l'interprète officiel de la mission. Pour sa part, elle ne connaissait pas assez de vocabulaire pour soutenir une conversation. Pourtant, elle soupçonnait que les deux hommes comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'elle disait.

- Je suis venue pour notre affaire. J'ai une offre à vous faire. Offre qui devrait vous intéresser, dit-elle.

Les deux hommes échangèrent encore quelques paroles qui lui échappèrent, mais sans pour autant lui répondre. Elle s'agaça encore davantage.

- Ecoutez, je suis venue spécialement pour cette vente. Je pense que vous devriez vraiment écouter ce que j'ai à dire, dit-elle, exaspérée.

Nouvel échange. Puis le second homme se décida enfin à lui parler.

- Madame Mason…

- Mademoiselle, corrigea-t-elle aussitôt.

Yusuk fit un commentaire d'un ton sec, qu'elle préféra ignorer.

- Mademoiselle Mason, comprenez notre étonnement, il était prévu que nous rencontrions un certain James Bowen, dit-il d'un langage fluide qui l'étonna et presque sans accent. Nous ne nous attendions pas… à vous, acheva-t-il, après une hésitation.

Et elle sut qu'il allait dire « à une femme ». Elle dut contenir la remarque acerbe qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

- Monsieur Bowen est indisponible, mais en tant qu'associée, je suis tout à fait à même de…

Elle fut interrompue par un éclat de rire sarcastique de Yusuf et elle comprit aussitôt que le terme « associée » en était la cause. Car cela sous-entendait un pied d'égalité qu'aucun homme sorti du même moule misogyne et d'une mentalité primitive n'était prêt à lui attribuer. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, la voix d'un homme qu'elle n'identifia pas immédiatement, s'éleva près d'elle.

- Monsieur Yusuf, James Bowen, pardon pour mon retard, dit l'homme en tendant une main vers Yusuf.

Il avait pu saisir les dernières phrases de leur conversation et il devait admettre que la chance lui souriait car cela lui donnait une couverture toute trouvée sans avoir à improviser en désespoir de cause. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, mais il ignora volontairement le regard incrédule de la jeune femme dont il ignorait toujours le nom. Car il supposait que « Anna Mason » n'était pas sa véritable identité.

Yusuf le jaugea un instant et se pencha vers son interprète pour lui parler.

- C'est bien moi, dit le prétendu James Bowen. Et je parle votre langue.

Et il ajouta quelque chose en arabe qu'elle ne comprit pas. Si elle était restée muette de le découvrir dans ce lieu improbable, lui, l'inconnu aux yeux verts, se faisant passer pour son co-équipier absent, elle le fut encore plus quand elle réalisa qu'il parlait ce dialecte aussi bien que sa langue natale. Elle ne put détacher ses yeux de lui, alors qu'il ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Que faisait-il ici, bon sang ?

Mais sa surprise ne fut rien quand elle constata que Yusuf se levait soudain et serrait la main de l'homme comme s'il était un ami de longue date. Le second homme fit de même et lui demanda quelque chose à laquelle il répondit avec une aisance déconcertante.

- Bien, nous parlerons donc votre langue, Mademoiselle Mason, puisqu'il semble que vous ne parliez pas la nôtre. Mais croyez bien qu'il s'agit d'une grande faveur que nous vous faisons.

- Oh, elle s'en rend compte, dit aussitôt son partenaire improvisé avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Et je vous prie d'excuser son… enthousiasme à venir vous parler. Elle avait pourtant pour consigne de m'attendre.

L'indignation la sortit enfin de sa transe.

- Je m'en sortais très bien ! protesta-t-elle, pour le principe.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en avais, mon ange, dit-il avec humour en croisant ses yeux pour la première fois.

Elle faillit répliquer vertement, mais un autre gloussement des deux hommes la coupa dans son élan.

- Monsieur Bowen, Mademoiselle Mason est donc réellement votre… associée ? demanda l'homme sans nom.

- Absolument, confirma-t-il. Mademoiselle Mason m'accompagne dans toutes mes négociations et est tout à fait à même de m'assister.

Elle serra les dents pour ne pas l'envoyer au diable, mais force était d'admettre que Yusuf semblait plus enclin à la négociation. Rongeant son frein, elle se contenta d'écouter. Pour le moment.

- Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de parler affaires avec une femme. Sans vouloir vous offenser, mademoiselle Mason, ajouta l'interprète avec un petit sourire ironique.

Elle pinça les lèvres avant de répondre, mais son agaçant partenaire la devança une fois de plus.

- Nous comprenons vos réticences, Monsieur Yusuf, mais j'en appelle à votre grande mansuétude pour faire une exception pour aujourd'hui.

Puis il ajouta quelque chose en arabe et si elle n'en comprit pas le sens, elle sut qu'il l'avait fait sciemment pour ne pas qu'elle en saisisse la teneur. Mais au vu des rires que son commentaire provoqua, elle put se faire une idée du genre de réflexion sexiste qu'il devait s'agir. Pourtant, malgré son irritation grandissante, elle devait reconnaitre qu'il savait s'y prendre. Yusuf et son acolyte avaient l'air plus détendu et prêts à entamer le dialogue.

- Très bien, asseyez-vous, dit Yusuf en intervenant directement pour la première fois.

Ca suffit à venir à bout de ses dernières réticences à mettre fin à cette mascarade. Car cet inconnu mystérieux menait cette opération d'une main de maître. Et la fascination qu'elle avait déjà éprouvée pour lui lors de leur première rencontre n'eut d'égale que son sentiment de frustration de voir la situation lui glisser entre les doigts. Pourtant, elle tenait peut-être là sa dernière chance de mener à bien cette opération. Même si ça signifiait collaborer avec un parfait inconnu dont en théorie, elle n'était même pas censée faire confiance. Mais de toute façon, elle était déjà en infraction en continuant l'opération sans l'autorisation de Broyles, alors après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Ils s'assirent en parfaite synchronisation.

- Désirez-vous quelque chose ? Du thé, peut-être ? proposa l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans un langage parfait.

- Non, merci. Nous voudrions aborder directement ce qui nous amène ici, coupa Olivia.

Et au simple regard que Yusuf lui lança, elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire un autre impair. Quoi ? Avait-elle parlé sans autorisation ? Devait-elle d'abord lever la main pour demander la parole comme à l'école ? Cette comédie commençait sérieusement à l'agacer au plus haut point. Elle voulait juste que cette histoire se termine. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit le petit souffle amusé de son comparse. D'amusement ou de nervosité, elle ne sut le dire, pourtant.

- Veuillez pardonner, encore une fois l'enthousiasme débordant de mon associée. Du thé serait parfait. Merci.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et Yusuf sembla se détendre. Il leva une main pour interpeler le serveur qui s'empressa d'amener des tasses et du thé à la menthe fumant. Elle rumina sa colère, mais parvint à retenir les propos non-diplomatiques qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- Cependant, je ne peux qu'abonder dans son sens. Et si nous parlions affaires ? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, tandis qu'il prenait sa tasse de thé pour faire honneur à leurs hôtes.

Elle devina avec certitude qu'il était coutumier de ce genre d'échange, et elle se demanda s'il arborait ce même sourire pour aborder les inconnues qui brisaient sa solitude le temps d'une nuit. Puis, ennuyée du fil que prenaient ses pensées, elle se sermonna et se concentra sur le but de sa mission, qui elle devait le reconnaitre, prenait un bon début, et pas grâce à elle. Alors, elle prit sur elle de laisser la parole à son acolyte et l'imita en saisissant sa tasse. Yusuf s'adressa à l'un de ses hommes dans sa langue et celui-ci posa sur la table basse une valise qu'il gardait avec soin près de lui. Il l'ouvrit et une capsule contenant un liquide noir protégé par une coque épaisse et hermétique apparut. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de quelques dizaines de millimètres, mais elle savait de source sûre que cette saloperie pouvait faire des millions de victimes. Utilisée comme outil de guerre bactériologique, elle s'avérait assez redoutable pour venir à bout de toute une population visée. Voilà seulement quel était l'enjeu de cette mission. Et à nouveau, elle se demanda pourquoi l'homme dont elle ne pouvait pas –voulait pas– nommer faisait à cet endroit précis. Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. La seule explication possible était qu'il avait eu vent de l'affaire. Mais comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

- Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda le soi-disant James Bowen.

- Durant l'exploitation d'un gisement de pétrole appartenant à Monsieur Yusuf, mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Comme vous le savez, nous avons beaucoup de propositions.

Ni l'un ni l'autre, ne furent dupes. Que cela soit vrai ou non, c'était une technique comme une autre pour pousser les enchères à leur maximum.

- Quelle est votre meilleure offre jusqu'à maintenant ? demanda Olivia.

Pour être honnête, elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Elle sut, rien qu'aux sourires que sa question provoqua qu'elle avait deviné. Ils ne répondraient pas et elle devrait tenter le tout pour le tout pour emporter les enchères.

- Par respect envers nos acheteurs potentiels, nous ne divulguons pas ce genre d'informations, répondit l'interprète.

_Respect ? Foutaises ! pensa-t-elle. Dis plutôt par profit._

- Quelle est votre proposition ? demanda-t-il.

Elle afficha un petit sourire assuré et leva ses mains vers son cou. Ses doigts agrippèrent un cordon qu'elle tira pour le sortir de sous son chemisier. Au bout du fil, elle saisit un petit sac dont elle dénoua le ruban qui le tenait fermé et en vida le contenu sur la table. Un unique diamant taillé de la taille d'un ongle de pouce roula sur la surface avant de s'immobiliser, étincelant dans la luminosité du soleil qui baignait la pièce à travers les vastes fenêtres de l'hôtel. Elle apprécia l'effet de surprise que sa mise en scène provoqua. Pour la première fois, elle sentait la situation sous contrôle. _Son contrôle._

- Voici mon offre. Ceci est estimé à environ 50.000 dollars, dit-elle simplement.

Elle repéra avec aisance la moue de dédain de Yusuf. L'offre ne le satisfaisait pas, mais elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. Elle le vit parler avec sécheresse à son acolyte et elle ignora le regard incrédule de son partenaire improvisé. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Les deux hommes se levèrent, dans l'optique évidente de mettre fin à l'échange.

- Bien, Mademoiselle Mason, Monsieur Yusuf se réserve le droit de réfléchir à votre proposition. Si d'ici 24h, vous n'obtenez pas de nouvelles, considérez notre accord comme caduque, expliqua l'interprète.

Elle secoua la tête, une petite moue amusée sur les lèvres.

- Moi qui espérais une réponse immédiate. Mon patron ne sera pas ravi. Mais je suppose qu'il trouvera bien une autre façon de dépenser ceci, dit-elle en saisissant le diamant pour le remettre en place, ainsi que les 19 autres qui l'accompagnent.

Elle vit avec délectation, le mouvement d'arrêt que Yusuf fit quand il comprit le sens de ses paroles.

- 19, vous dites ? dit l'interprète. Autrement dit 20, soit 1 million de dollars ?

- C'est exact, dit-elle en se levant, imité par son acolyte, mais je suppose que ce n'est plus votre affaire, dit-elle une déception simulée.

Yusuf se pencha vers son traducteur pour lui parler et elle sentit le regard vert et perçant de son voisin la scruter sans qu'elle sache dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Il semble qu'il y ait un changement de dernière minute, Mademoiselle Mason. Monsieur Yusuf serait ravi de faire affaire avec vous, si toutefois, vous le souhaitez toujours.

Elle sourit.

- Avec joie, dit-elle, satisfaite.

- Pouvons-nous procéder à l'échange dès à présent ? intervint Malik Yusuf directement.

Elle retint un autre sourire. _Le poisson était ferré._

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. Il se trouve que je n'ai pas la totalité de la marchandise sur moi.

- Et quand l'aurez-vous ? demanda le traducteur.

- D'ici 24h, répondit-elle.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, mais c'était une des règles de sécurité imposée par le FBI. Ne jamais conclure d'échange dès la première rencontre. Elle piétinait déjà plusieurs interdits, mais elle préféra respecter cette règle, histoire de soulager un peu sa conscience mise à mal.

- Dans ce cas, pouvons-nous convenir d'un nouvel entretien demain à la même heure ? demanda l'interprète.

- Nous pouvons, accepta-t-elle.

- Vous nous en voyez ravis, Mademoiselle Mason. A demain, donc. Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

Yusuf glissa un autre ordre à l'oreille de son traducteur.

- Mademoiselle Mason, Monsieur Bowen, si le cœur vous en dit, vous êtes les bienvenus dans cette demeure qui appartient à mon patron. Peut-être apprécierez-vous de passer quelques heures dans notre espace bien-être ? Spa, massage, sauna ou même vous rafraîchir dans notre piscine ?

- Pourquoi pas ? accepta-t-elle, au grand étonnement de son partenaire.

- Faites comme chez vous, répondit-il, ravi qu'elle accepte l'offre.

Yusuf et son homme les saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête auquel ils répondirent de la même façon et ils les laissèrent seuls. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui avait joué le jeu et qui la regardait d'un air intrigué et perçant.

- J'ignore pourquoi vous vous êtes mêlé de cette affaire. J'ignore ce que vous faites là et je ne veux rien savoir. Mais vous pouvez désormais repartir d'où vous venez, dit-elle sans préambule.

Il lâcha un souffle amusé et surpris.

- On ne peut pas dire que la gratitude vous étouffe, dit-il avec ironie. Un merci aurait suffi, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en avais, mon ange, dit-il avec humour.

Elle soupira d'impatience, pour seule réponse.

- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous ? répéta-t-elle de façon incrédule. _Nous _ne faisons rien. _Moi_, dit-elle avec emphase, je poursuis cette opération. Quand à vous, vous pouvez bien aller où vous voulez, je m'en contrefiche, tant que je n'ai plus affaire à vous.

Il prit un air faussement peiné.

- Vous me brisez le cœur, mon ange. Moi qui pensais qu'on formait une bonne équipe.

- C'est là que le bât blesse. Nous ne sommes pas une équipe. Allez où bon vous semble, mais disparaissez de ma vue.

- C'est demandé si gentiment, comment refuser ? dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

- Enfin un peu de bon sens, dit-elle, ravie qu'il n'insiste pas.

Elle fit mine de partir.

- Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il encore, peu désireux de la laisser partir malgré leurs échanges électriques.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Faire quelques longueurs pour me rafraîchir, dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant en haussant les épaules.

Il lui lança un regard suspicieux mais n'insista pas tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.

Soulagée qu'il ne lui impose pas sa présence, elle profita de l'offre de Yusuf pour non pas bénéficier de l'espace bien-être, mais pour explorer l'endroit à la recherche d'éléments permettant d'identifier l'endroit du forage. Car jamais Yusuf ne révélerait cette information si d'autres extractions permettaient de mettre à jour de nouveaux échantillons du virus. Et si elle était découverte, elle pourrait toujours prétexter qu'elle s'était égarée.

Elle trouva rapidement le bureau de Yusuf et commença à en fouiller consciencieusement le contenu. Alors qu'elle examinait tous les papiers depuis plus d'une demi-heure, elle fut prise au dépourvu quand la porte s'ouvrit. Etonnée de ne pas avoir entendu de bruits de pas, elle se prépara à jouer son rôle de blonde égarée, cherchant déjà à expliquer pourquoi elle inspectait des documents personnels.

Mais elle fut à court de mots quand elle reconnut son inconnu aux yeux verts.

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle froidement quand elle le reconnut.

- Moi qui pensais que vous seriez heureuse de me voir, plutôt qu'un garde de Yusuf, dit-il d'un ton faussement peiné. Et je pourrais vous retourner la question.

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter par ses remarques sarcastiques.

- Si on vous le demande, dites que je me suis perdue, répondit-elle en continuant à fouiller le bureau.

Il poussa un soupir agacé cette fois, tout humour évaporé par son manque de coopération.

- Ecoutez, maintenant que je suis là, je pourrais vous aider à chercher si vous me disiez ce que vous cherchez, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Son ton sérieux, si éloigné de celui qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire pour dédramatiser la situation, suffit à la faire stopper son mouvement. Elle le considéra pendant un instant et comme pour la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle réalisa qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Du moins à cet instant précis. Alors elle lui dit la vérité.

- Je cherche les coordonnées du gisement de pétrole où ce virus a été trouvé. Il est vital de neutraliser la zone pour éviter que d'autres échantillons ne se retrouvent sur le marché noir.

- Et vous avez pensé à vérifier le coffre ? répliqua-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Quel coffre ? demanda-t-elle.

Alors, il sourit et se mit en devoir de chercher le dit coffre. Tout en cherchant, il s'expliqua.

- Je connais ce genre de négociant. Il est prudent et il cherchera à dissimuler ses sources, dit-il en déplaçant tous les tableaux.

Puis son regard se posa sur un meuble en bois de merisier. Elle suivit son mouvement mais ne comprit pas le fil de ses pensées.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le meuble.

- Un mini-bar ? dit-il avec emphase, avant d'ouvrir la porte qui révéla un petit coffre dissimulé derrière.

A la fois agacée et amusée qu'il soit aussi perspicace, elle fit mine de ne pas montrer la moindre parcelle d'admiration. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et comment allez-vous l'ouvrir, Houdini ? dit-elle avec ironie.

Il afficha un sourire assuré avant de se pencher sur le coffre de sorte qu'elle ne voie pas ce qu'il faisait. Elle s'approcha pour observer sa technique, mais le temps qu'elle parcoure les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, la porte du coffre s'ouvrit. Elle ne put cacher sa surprise, cette fois.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle, ébahie.

- Un magicien ne révèle jamais le secret de ses tours, répondit-il simplement, très satisfait de lui-même.

La curiosité la rongea mais elle n'insista pas. Et il commença à fouiller les documents dont il lui attribua la moitié. Alors qu'elle parcourait rapidement les papiers, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulut impassible et désintéressé.

_Raté !_ Car il releva les yeux vers elle et sourit d'un air satisfait.

- J'étais certain que vous n'étiez pas allée piquer une tête dans la piscine, dit-il.

Agacée qu'il devine, elle tenta de lui répliquer sèchement.

- Et en quoi cela vous regardait-il ?

- J'avais l'intuition que vous alliez encore vous mettre dans une situation délicate. Et j'avais raison.

- Et je répète : en quoi cela vous regardait-il ?

- Je voulais vous éviter des ennuis en vous apportant mon aide. Comme tout à l'heure.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Alors considérez ça comme un renvoi d'ascenseur. Je vous dois une fière chandelle depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il présente les choses comme ça.

- Vous ne me devez rien. (Elle le pensait). Vous n'aviez pas à venir pour moi, dit-elle, mais avec plus de douceur.

- Quoi ? Et passer à côté de l'opportunité d'infiltrer des trafiquants biologiques au risque d'être abattu s'ils nous surprennent en flagrant délit ? J'aurais été idiot de laisser passer cette chance.

Il fut satisfait de voir les prémices d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Nous ne serons pas trop de deux si ça arrivait, dit-il avec plus de sérieux.

- Je n'ai pas peur, dit-elle.

- La témérité n'a jamais protégé personne, dit-il calmement en la fixant intensément.

Elle fut troublée par son regard. Le même que lors de leur première rencontre. Le même qui la mettait mal à l'aise pour une raison qu'elle préférait ignorer. Un pouvoir dont il semblait abuser ou ne pas réaliser. Elle baissa les yeux, faisant mine de continuer ses recherches.

Quand elle détourna les yeux, il ne put réprimer une petite moue à la fois déçue et amusée. Du peu qu'il connaissait d'elle, elle n'était pas du genre à craindre quoi que ce soit ou à fuir la situation. Son agaçante manie de se jeter la tête première dans les situations les plus dangereuses en témoignait. Alors il fut encore plus frustré de la sentir esquiver un simple regard. Il allait lui poser une question personnelle quand elle parla la première.

- J'ai trouvé ! dit-elle en examinant le document qu'elle tenait.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'agacer de cette diversion que des bruits de pas se firent entendre du couloir. Ils comprirent aussitôt que leur propriétaire venait dans le bureau où ils se trouvaient. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet avant qu'elle ne remette les papiers en place dans le coffre avant de le refermer.

- Cachez-vous ! chuchota-t-elle.

Mais les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent, indiquant que la personne se trouvait juste devant la porte. Olivia tourna la tête vers l'entrée, incapable de faire un geste. C'est lui qui réagit le premier.

- Jouez le jeu, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle eut juste le temps de tourner la tête vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses joues et se penchait pour l'embrasser. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée, elle fut incapable de bouger. Mais après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, elle put réfléchir de nouveau, et associer ses paroles à son geste. Alors elle se colla à lui et ferma les yeux, sans pourtant se souvenir comment l'une de ses mains se retrouva à l'agripper à sa chemise tandis que l'autre s'enfonçait dans ses cheveux courts. En réponse, il l'encercla à la taille au même moment où la porte laissait apparaitre l'un des gardes du corps de Yusuf.

Ce dernier aboya quelque chose en arabe qui les fit se séparer comme des gamins pris en faute et sortit son arme pour les mettre en joue. Peter leva les bras en signe d'apaisement.

- Woh ! Doucement, l'ami, dit-il.

L'autre glapit d'autres incompréhensibles semonces et Peter lui répondit dans sa langue. Elle ne capta rien de leur échange, mais elle vit avec fascination le garde se détendre pour afficher finalement un sourire complice, un de ceux typiquement masculins qu'elle exécrait quand ils faisaient une blague misogyne pour la charrier. Le garde rangea son arme et jeta un regard appréciateur à Olivia qui dérangea plus Peter que la principale intéressée, habituée à ce genre de comportement de la gente masculine. Puis, il dit quelque à chose à Peter et fit un mouvement de la tête qu'il interpréta comme une invitation à sortir.

Agacée par l'échange mais soulagée, elle se retint de tout commentaire et sortit de la pièce sous le regard insistant du garde. Son partenaire la rejoignit rapidement et posa une main légère mais possessive au creux de son dos pour la guider vers la sortie. Etonnée, elle tourna les yeux vers lui, mais quand elle vit son regard dur fixé droit devant et ses mâchoires crispées, elle décida de réserver la question pour plus tard malgré la curiosité de savoir pourquoi il était furieux et n'opposa aucune résistance quand sa main resta dans son dos, même une fois dehors.

Mais passé le coin de la rue, sa curiosité explosa et elle s'arrêta. Il stoppa sa progression immédiatement et lui fit face, le regard toujours étincelant de colère.

- Vous êtes fâché, dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle quand il ne dit rien. Nous nous en sommes sortis sains et saufs.

- Vous êtes donc aussi inconsciente que vous vous en donnez l'air ? dit-il, toujours en colère.

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée de la virulence de ses propos. Certes, il était fâché, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait l'être à son égard.

- Je fais ce qui doit être fait ! dit-elle, obstinée.

- Vous y laisserez votre vie ! répliqua-t-il, d'un ton froid.

- Qui s'en soucie, c'est la mienne, après tout !

- Moi, je m'en soucie ! répondit-il du tac au tac.

Ça la laissa sans voix. Il était sincère, mais elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Ils n'étaient que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Pourquoi se souciait-il d'elle ?

- Vous ne laissez personne prendre soin de vous, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il. Vous ne laissez personne vous approcher trop près pour vous protéger.

- J'ai appris à ne compter que sur moi-même, dit-elle sur la défensive en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Au risque de repousser tous ceux qui tentent de vous aider ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et certainement pas la vôtre, cracha-t-elle, agacée par la tournure de la discussion.

Il prit la remarque comme une gifle et elle comprit qu'elle l'avait vexé rien qu'à la façon dont il pinça les lèvres. Mais autre chose agitait son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit qui vous a mis en colère ? demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation et satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il, confus.

- Le garde, précisa-t-elle. Vous étiez furieux quand vous êtes sorti du bureau.

- Rien d'important, éluda-t-il trop rapidement pour être vrai.

- Menteur ! siffla-t-elle.

Il plissa les paupières et lui adressa un regard perçant qu'elle dut se forcer à soutenir pour ne pas avoir l'impression de céder.

- Si ce sont des remarques sexistes, sachez que je m'en fous royalement, il pourrait bien…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle le vit secouer la tête et afficher un sourire sans joie.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre sa réaction.

Il la fixa avant de répondre.

- Vous ne voyez vraiment rien, alors ? dit-il en désespoir de cause.

- Voir quoi ?

- Vous ne voyez pas comme on vous regarde ?

Il se retint de dire « comment les hommes vous regardent », jugeant inapproprié la légère notion de jalousie que ces mots sous-entendaient.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle.

- Voyez vous-même, dit-il avec un mouvement du menton en désignant les passants autour d'eux.

Elle suivit son regard et pour la première fois, elle réalisa que tout le monde la regardait. Les femmes, les hommes, les enfants, certains se retournant sur son passage, lui adressant tantôt des regards indignés, tantôt des regards admiratifs.

- Il y a ceux qui sont choqués de voir une femme agir aussi librement en public que vous le faites, d'autres qui voient des cheveux blonds pour la première fois et d'autres encore qui se demandent contre combien de chameaux ils pourraient vous échanger, ajouta-t-il, mi-sérieux, mi-fâché, taisant combien le regard et les propos lubriques du garde lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

A mesure qu'il parlait, elle réalisa qu'il disait vrai. Elle était un véritable phénomène de foire pour ces autochtones. Mais cette dernière remarque la fit se tourner vivement vers lui. D'ordinaire, elle se fichait du regard des autres ou de ce qu'on pensait d'elle. Mais cette attention générale, maintenant qu'elle la réalisait, la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je vous raccompagne à votre hôtel, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester –vieux réflexe–, mais elle la referma et se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Et elle ne se fit même pas prier quand, les mains dans les poches et avec prudence, il lui proposa son bras. Elle s'y accrocha et en profita même pour appuyer sa tête contre son épaule, le regard baissé. Du peu qu'elle vit dans cette position, les regards sur elle se calmèrent, moins nombreux, moins indignés, moins appuyés. Le simple fait qu'elle se déplace sous la tutelle d'un homme suffisait à calmer les ardeurs. Et elle fut surprise de ne pas ressentir, du moins complètement, le sentiment de révolte que cette idée faisait naitre en elle d'ordinaire. Mais elle s'était déjà fait trop remarquer. Un peu de discrétion était finalement une bonne chose, pensa-t-elle, pendue au bras d'un homme dont elle ne savait pas ou du moins dont elle préférait ignorer le vrai nom.

Quand ils arrivèrent à son hôtel, elle entrouvrit la bouche pour le remercier, mais aucun son n'en sortit quand elle réalisa qu'il entrait avec elle, bien décidé à la conduire jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Elle fit une petite moue, incapable de décider si elle était amusée ou agacée. A l'angle du couloir qui menait à sa chambre, elle s'arrêta brusquement en l'entrainant avec lui à couvert. Elle le poussa contre le mur pour l'immobiliser, l'agrippant à sa chemise et pencha sa tête pour observer le couloir perpendiculaire. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais elle ne répondit pas, trop absorbée dans sa surveillance. Il prit le parti de l'humour.

- Mon ange, si vous vouliez un second round, il suffisait de demander, dit-il, faisant référence à leur proximité.

Cela eut l'effet escompté, elle redressa la tête vers lui comme s'il l'avait insultée. Elle lui lança un regard incrédule, avant de se reprendre.

- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité, une fois m'a suffi, répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

- Deux fois, mon ange, dit-il d'un ton suave, à son oreille.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, cherchant vainement une réplique pour l'envoyer sur les roses, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Et maintenant, si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous vous êtes accrochée à moi, comme un chat qu'on a essayé d'arroser ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

Elle le lâcha, à la fois gênée et fâchée. Il avait toujours le chic pour l'embarrasser, alors qu'elle n'était pas du genre impressionnable.

- Il semblerait que j'ai visiteurs impromptus, dit-elle enfin.

Il fronça les sourcils, plus sérieux. Il pencha la tête à tour pour jeter un coup d'œil mais ne vit rien d'anormal.

- Il n'y a personne, dit-il.

- J'ai utilisé ce vieux truc, vous savez, celui de laisser une allumette debout contre la porte et elle est tombée.

Il sourit.

- Un peu parano sur les bords, non ? dit-il, amusé.

- Question de point de vue, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Moi j'appelle ça prudence. Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je vais l'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?

_Touché_, pensa-t-il, amusé. Puis, il la vit sortir son arme et toute trace d'amusement quitta ses traits.

- Qu'est-ce vous faites ? demanda-t-il.

- Je dois vous faire un dessin ? répliqua-t-elle, l'air suffisant.

La traitant de folle furieuse en silence, il serra les dents avant de tenter d'éviter qu'elle se fasse tuer, tout en pensant qu'il était vraiment bien trop impliqué dans cette histoire. Il n'était venu que pour observer et il se retrouvait propulsé en première ligne avec une inconsciente comme partenaire, qu'en temps normal il aurait fui comme la peste. _Aimant à problèmes_. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il leva la main et la posa sur celle qui tenait l'arme pour l'inciter à la baisser vers le sol.

- Mauvais idée, mon ange. Vous ne savez même pas combien ils sont.

- Ça ne m'a jamais arrêtée.

- Et c'est un miracle que vous soyez toujours là pour le dire, dit-il sans trace d'humour.

Du mouvement dans le couloir les interrompit. D'un même geste, ils se penchèrent et virent des hommes sortir de la chambre. Quand elle fit un geste pour y aller, il saisit son poignet et fit non de la tête d'un air déterminé. Elle lui adressa un regard furieux et releva la tête d'un air de défi, les lèvres pincées d'irritation. Il soutint son regard un instant, mais quand il comprit qu'elle n'essayait pas se dégager de son emprise, il se pencha à nouveau pour voir les hommes s'éloigner dans la direction opposée, sans pour autant la lâcher.

Mécontente qu'il lui dise quoi faire ou ne pas faire, elle ne put détacher son regard furieux de lui, même quand il se détourna pour surveiller le couloir. Puis, son regard glissa jusqu'à sa main qui tenait son poignet. Sa prise ne lui faisait pas mal, mais restait ferme. Si elle donnait un à-coup, elle pouvait aisément se libérer. Elle n'en fit rien pourtant. Elle se contentait de fixer ses longs doigts fins emprisonnant son poignet. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il semblait vraiment se soucier de sa sécurité. Pourtant, elle devinait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, alors pourquoi ? Etait-ce seulement pour cette affaire ? Quel profit en tirerait-il ? Ou bien était-ce vraiment pour l'aider, comme il l'avait sous-entendu ? Elle releva les yeux au moment où il tournait les siens vers elle.

Quand il croisa à nouveau son regard, ses yeux n'avaient plus cette étincelle de colère. Elle semblait juste surprise et interrogatrice.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous vous souciez vraiment de moi, s'entendit-elle prononcer.

Pour la première fois, il fut à court de répliques spirituelles. Elle le scrutait avec un regard tellement pénétrant, qu'il se sentit soudain comme mis à nu. Comme si par un moyen mystérieux, elle parvenait à voir à travers lui, à décrypter sa vraie personnalité, à le comprendre. En somme, comme si elle devinait tout ce qu'il se donnait tant de mal à dissimuler derrière un humour caustique, un visage impassible, communément appelé « poker face » dans le milieu du jeu et une attitude de solitaire endurci et sans attache personnelle ni matérielle. Et cette intrusion aussi malvenue que troublante le heurta de plein fouet. Car c'était la stricte vérité. Au-delà de toute prudence et en dépit des principes qui avaient rythmé sa vie et assuré sa sécurité, il se souciait d'elle. _Et bien plus._ Agacé par cette soudaine prise de conscience, il recouvra tout son mordant.

- Disons qu'il serait dommage de priver un pauvre bougre de votre humour si subtil et de votre caractère si souple, dit-il, sarcastique. Sans compter qu'il se priverait de la vue d'un si joli visage, crut-il bon d'ajouter, sincère cette fois.

L'étincelle de colère ranima ses yeux verts et il sut qu'il l'avait vexée pour de bon à la façon dont elle fit la moue avec ses lèvres. Et il se demanda soudain si pauvre bougre il y avait. Une femme comme elle ne devait pas rester seule bien longtemps. Elle ne répondit pas, mais comme disait l'expression, si les regards pouvaient tuer…

Il se détourna pour s'engager dans le couloir et constater les dégâts de sa chambre. Agacée, mais silencieuse, elle rangea son arme et le suivit. Il poussa la porte et ils purent constater le désordre de la pièce.

- Ils cherchaient vos diamants. L'invitation de Yusuf n'était qu'un moyen de vous maintenir loin d'ici pendant qu'ils fouillaient à leur guise, dit-il.

- Ils n'ont rien pu trouver. Les diamants sont en lieu sûr, dit-elle pour répondre à sa question implicite.

- Alors ils reviendront. Vous devez allez ailleurs.

- Je vais changer d'hôtel dès que j'aurais prévenu mon co-équipier.

- Ils vous chercheront dans tous les hôtels. J'ai une meilleure idée, proposa-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je connais un endroit sûr, dit-il simplement.

La raison lui criait de refuser mais la curiosité d'en apprendre plus sur lui la tenaillait. Et puis, malgré son agaçante manie d'éluder les choses qui fâchent, n'avait-il pas prouvé qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal ? Mais son devoir passait avant tout. Elle déclina son offre. Il ne parut pas surpris. Mais quand dans le couloir, un employé de l'hôtel lui apporta un message, elle trouva une autre raison de revenir sur son refus.

- Mon co-équipier a été rapatrié dans la journée, dit-elle. Dès qu'il atterrira, il préviendra mon chef et je peux être sûre qu'il essaiera de me contacter en me demandant pourquoi je ne l'ai pas informé de la situation. Il aurait refusé que je mène la mission seule sous prétexte que je suis une femme.

- Voilà un homme plein de bon sens.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

- Du calme, mon ange. Je ne mets pas en doute vos compétences, juste la fierté de Yusuf à s'abaisser, pardonnez ma franchise, à négocier avec une femme.

Elle s'agaça quand il confirma les appréhensions de Broyles sans le savoir.

- Ma proposition tient toujours, lança-t-il à tout hasard.

Elle fit une moue plus boudeuse que furieuse et finalement, accepta son offre d'un petit hochement de tête qu'il eut le bon goût de ne pas commenter.

Il l'entraina à travers les rues de Bagdad avec une aisance qui démontrait sa parfaite connaissance des lieux. Et quand ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers les plus reculés de la ville, elle se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix. Il s'immobilisa devant la porte d'entrée d'un petit immeuble et la devança pour lui ouvrir la porte. Mais il dut sentir son hésitation, car il lui parla.

- Ce n'est pas un coupe-gorge, mon ange. Malgré l'aspect insalubre, vous serez certainement plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où ailleurs, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle redressa la tête et croisa son regard.

- Et je ne mords pas, ajouta-t-il, ironique.

Elle pinça imperceptiblement les lèvres et entra sans un commentaire. Elle ne vit pas son sourire amusé quand elle le précéda. Il la guida vers une porte du rez-de-chaussée qu'il ouvrit avant de l'inviter à entrer. Il s'agissait d'un petit appartement. L'endroit ne payait pas de mine par son effet impersonnel, mais il était propre.

- C'est ici que vous vivez ? s'entendit-elle prononcer.

- Vivre est un bien grand mot. Disons que c'est un point d'attache quand je viens ici.

- Et vous venez souvent ?

- Quand les affaires m'y amènent, dit-il sur un ton badin en allant vers le frigo.

- N'est-ce pas ici que vos sympathiques créanciers se trouvent ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quel meilleur endroit pour se cacher que le dernier endroit où on viendrait vous chercher ? demanda-t-il, pardessus la porte du frigo.

Elle sourit, ne pouvant qu'approuver. Elle profita qu'il lui tourne le dos pour inspecter les lieux. Son regard s'arrêta sur une bibliothèque. Quelques rares livres y trainaient. Des revues scientifiques en majorité, des manuels d'apprentissage de langues, des magazines sur les dernières avancées technologiques, 2 ou 3 romans. Elle nota l'absence de photos ou d'objets personnels. A part qu'il aimait lire des articles pointus que seules une grande culture générale et une intelligence affutée pouvaient déchiffrer et apprendre de multiples langues, elle n'en savait pas plus sur lui.

- Alors ? Qui suis-je ? demanda-t-il dans son dos.

Elle sursauta légèrement, surprise de le savoir soudain si près sans qu'elle ne l'ait entendu approcher. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il lui tendait une bière, tout en buvant une lui-même. Elle la saisit.

- Pardon ? dit-elle en référence à sa question.

Avec la main qui tenait sa bière, il désigna les livres.

- On dit qu'on peut comprendre une personne juste en sachant ce qu'elle lit.

Elle sourit et prit une gorgée de bière avant de répondre.

- A part que vous êtes quelqu'un de cultivé, d'intelligent et qui voyage beaucoup, ça ne dit pas grand-chose. De plus, ça ne m'apprend rien que je ne sache déjà, dit-elle.

- Alors je vais vous dire quelque chose que vous ignorez.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la bibliothèque et saisit un roman qu'elle reconnut comme « 20000 lieues sous les mers ».

- Ma mère avait l'habitude m'en lire des passages quand j'étais enfant.

Elle vit à la couverture que le livre semblait abîmé, comme s'il avait été lu des dizaines de fois et elle comprit qu'il avait une valeur sentimentale à ses yeux, bien qu'il n'en dise pas plus. Elle saisit une chance d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

- Et votre mère, où est-elle, maintenant ?

Il eut un petit sourire triste.

- Une autre fois, peut-être, trancha-t-il, éludant la question.

Bien que frustrée et curieuse, elle n'insista pas. Le sujet semblait délicat.

- Et si on parlait de vous, mon ange ? dit-il avec un sourire amusé, cette fois. Un pauvre bougre dans votre vie, en ce moment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

- Je vous ai déjà demandé de cesser de m'appeler comme ça, répliqua-t-elle, pour éluder la question.

- J'arrêterai quand je saurai comment vous appeler, dit-il du tac au tac, bien plus déçu qu'il accepta de le reconnaître qu'elle ne réponde pas à la question.

Elle hésita. Lui révéler son identité n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Tout comme le suivre jusqu'ici. Elle décida de conserver un minimum de sécurité.

- Anna Mason, dit-elle, d'un ton déterminé.

Il eut un souffle amusé.

- Vous vous appelez autant Anna Mason que je m'appelle James Bowen, lâcha-t-il, perspicace.

Elle ne broncha pas, restant sur ses positions.

- Très bien, comme vous voulez… _mon ange,_ dit-il en insistant sur le sobriquet.

Elle pinça les lèvres, agacée par sa facilité à deviner les choses la concernant.

- Avez-vous faim ? Moi oui, dit-il sans attendre sa réponse. Faites comme chez vous. La salle de bains est derrière vous, indiqua-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers la direction indiquée, délibérant mentalement et décida finalement qu'une douche serait la bienvenue. Elle entra dans la pièce et prit soin de bien refermer derrière elle. Geste futile si on considérait la fragilité du verrou et elle doutait qu'il tente quoi que ce soit. Mais ça ne mangeait pas de pain. Ce n'est qu'une fois sous la douche qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange. Tant pis, elle ferait avec. Elle resta longtemps sous la douche, retardant le moment de sortir et de se retrouver seule avec un homme dont elle ne savait rien mais qui la troublait d'une façon qu'elle préférait ignorer plutôt qu'analyser.

Mais au moment où elle sortait de la douche, on frappa à la porte.

- Vous êtes toujours là ? demanda-t-il.

Elle crut discerner une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais se raisonna. Elle avait dû rêver. Considérant toutes les possibilités, elle décida de saisir la plus grande serviette qu'elle trouva et l'enroula autour d'elle. Puis, elle déverrouilla la porte et l'entrouvrit.

- Où pensiez-vous que j'étais ? demanda-t-elle, comme une évidence.

Il ignora le sarcasme de la question et ne répondit pas, simplement satisfait de la savoir toujours là. Elle crut lire un éclair de soulagement dans ses yeux. Mais quoi que cela ait pu être, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il lui tendit ce qu'elle identifia comme des vêtements féminins. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez des vêtements de rechange, expliqua-t-il. Si ça vous intéresse…

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, brûlant d'envie de lui demander d'où ils venaient et à qui ils appartenaient. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle hésita, fut à deux doigts de refuser, mais la perspective de porter quelque chose de propre était très tentante. Elle saisit les habits, souffla un imperceptible merci et referma la porte, ignorant avec autant d'agacement que d'inefficacité, le sourire ironique qu'il lui adressa.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue, et réalisa avec appréhension qu'il s'agissait d'une longue jupe, d'un haut ample aux manches bouffantes, du genre de celles qui tombent sur le haut des bras et de nu-pieds, ainsi qu'un foulard. Avec réticence, malgré la sensation agréable du propre, elle se glissa dans les affaires d'un parfaite étrangère, mais laissa le foulard. Elle le porterait peut-être le lendemain. Peut-être. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son arme. Impossible de la porter sur elle dans cette tenue. Alors, elle la dissimula dans ses affaires qu'elle emporta dans le salon pour les poser sur le canapé.

Quand elle sortit, il mettait la table et la pièce était emplie d'une délicieuse odeur. Alors qu'elle regardait avec quel soin il avait préparé ce dîner, il lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée, et il réalisa soudain qu'il avait la bouche entrouverte. Il détourna la tête, refusant de lui laisser voir comme sa tenue le rendait admiratif. Mais elle la mettait en valeur de façon incontestable bien que subtile.

Il avait tout de suite deviné qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se pomponner pendant des heures devant son miroir pour assortir ses chaussures à son sac à main. Il était même étonné qu'elle ait accepté de porter ces vêtements incontestablement plus féminins que tout ce qu'elle devait porter d'ordinaire. Il avait hésité quand il était allé dans l'armoire de la sœur d'Ahmed, à qui appartenait l'appartement et de voyage à l'heure actuelle. D'une part, parce qu'Amina n'allait sûrement pas apprécier de découvrir que son frère avait prêté son appartement en son absence et qu'en plus, il s'était permis de se servir dans son armoire. Mais en plus, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé était du même acabit, à l'opposé de ce qu'il devinait qu'elle aimait porter. D'ailleurs, il pouvait voir, rien qu'à la façon dont elle remontait ses manches sur ses épaules, qu'elle n'était pas complètement à l'aise.

Il retourna à ses fourneaux, se forçant à ne pas tourner la tête pour la contempler alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table. Il remua le plat, acheté au « snack » local du coin de la rue pendant qu'elle était sous la douche. Il n'était pas chez lui, alors à part des bières, il n'avait rien stocké dans le frigo. Mais il avait hésité à sortir de l'appartement avec la crainte absurde qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans la nature pendant son absence. Alors quand un quart d'heure plus tard, il était entré et qu'il ne l'avait pas vue dans le salon, il avait aussitôt pensé au pire. Il avait frappé à la porte et attendu avec une impatience qui frôlait l'aberration qu'elle réponde. Et son cœur avait recommencé à battre, quand elle avait ouvert, une serviette prudemment enroulée autour d'elle.

Il chassa ses pensées en secouant la tête comme il l'aurait fait pour une mouche gênante et se concentra sur le présent. Il s'assit face à elle et entreprit de les servir. Mais alors qu'il attrapait ses couverts pour commencer à manger, elle lui posa une question gênante.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Et que faisiez-vous dans cet hôtel ? demanda-t-elle.

Il reposa ses couverts et soupira.

- Pour affaires. Comme vous, dit-il simplement.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous étiez sur la même affaire ?

- Plus ou moins, éluda-t-il.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Il poussa un autre soupir.

- J'étais effectivement en train de surveiller Yusuf, mais je n'étais pas intéressé par sa marchandise, dit-il en restant flou.

- Alors pourquoi ? insista-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Il plissa les yeux mais ne les détourna pas.

- J'ai mes raisons, dit-il simplement. Mangez avant que ça ne refroidisse, dit-il en désignant son assiette du menton et en saisissant ses propres couverts.

Elle sembla sur le point d'insister mais y renonça et il lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Parler affaires avec elle était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Et elle l'imita et commença à manger, tandis qu'il relançait la conversation sur des sujets plus innocents, domaine qu'il maitrisait aisément et qu'il mena jusqu'à la fin du repas, suivi de mises en pratique de conseils de joueur de poker professionnel.

Et alors qu'il était impressionné de la qualité de ses mains, elle devait admettre qu'il était un joueur coriace. Elle semblait toujours savoir quelles cartes jeter pour optimiser son jeu, alors qu'il semblait toujours savoir quand relancer ou renoncer. Mais il lui démontrait qu'un bon joueur n'était pas nécessairement celui qui avait le meilleur jeu mais celui qui savait en user au bon moment.

Et alors qu'il gagnait haut la main, elle soupira et relança avec la monnaie –des bonbons aux fruits en forme de pastilles croquantes– avec les derniers jaunes qui lui restaient.

- Qu'avez-vous contre les jaunes ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Et une fois de plus, elle fut troublée du regard perçant qu'il posait sur elle. Elle baissa ses yeux vers ses cartes, faisant mine d'examiner sa nouvelle poignée.

- Ils me rappellent des médicaments, expliqua-t-elle, étonnée qu'il ait aperçu ce détail. Comment saviez-vous que je ne les aimais pas ? dit-elle en croisant à nouveau son regard.

Il sourit et eut un regard équivoque en désignant sa monnaie restante complètement dépourvue de la couleur en question. Elle lui rendit son sourire, réalisant qu'elle misait systématiquement les jaunes en premier, comme pour s'en débarrasser. Elle fit une petite moue et posa ses cartes.

- Je crois que j'ai mon compte pour ce soir, dit-elle. Je comprends pourquoi vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu dans les casinos.

Il l'imita et délaissa son jeu sur la table.

- Vous n'êtes pas mauvaise non plus.

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule, jetant un coup d'œil flagrant à sa pile impressionnante comparée au peu qu'il lui restait dans la sienne.

- Votre problème, c'est que vous vous trahissez, ajouta-t-il.

- Je me trahis ? répéta-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. A chaque fois que vous avez un bon jeu, vous faites une sorte de petit sourire en coin, alors que dans le cas contraire, vous êtes contrariée, et ça donne plutôt une petite moue, dit-il en mimant ses expressions.

Au même instant où elle allait protester que c'était faux, elle réalisa qu'elle faisait la moue en question. Alors au lieu de nier, elle céda à un vrai sourire auquel il se joignit avec plaisir. Et quand son regard se fit plus insistant, elle baissa le sien, en faisant mine d'ignorer le charme qu'il dégageait naturellement d'un simple sourire.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, en ce qui me concerne, dit-elle pour distraire son attention.

- Ne soyez pas si modeste. J'avais l'impression que vous saviez exactement quelles cartes jeter et combien en prendre pour former la meilleure combinaison, dit-il, avec une pointe d'admiration sincère dans la voix.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour annuler l'effet d'engouement qu'il lui témoignait.

- J'ai une bonne mémoire, vous vous rappelez ? dit-elle. Vous venez de tirer le dix de trèfle et la dame de carreau, ajouta-t-elle pour étayer ses propos.

Elle vit la surprise se peindre sur ses traits qu'un imperceptible battement de sourcil vint trahir, puis le sourire vint remplacer l'étonnement.

- Mémoire photographique. Vous comptez les cartes. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir, dit-il.

Il avait encore pris ce ton teinté d'admiration qu'elle ne s'estimait pas mériter. Les compliments n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Pourtant, dans sa bouche à lui, ils avaient un côté flatteur. Et c'est justement pour cette raison qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser endormir par cet inconnu. Elle se leva, bien décidée à rétablir les limites entre elle et lui.

Il sentit aussitôt son changement d'humeur, attitude qu'il ne comprit pas, mais il ne dit rien. Il se mit à ranger les cartes alors qu'elle était visiblement gênée, ne sachant quoi faire.

- La chambre est à vous, si vous êtes fatiguée, proposa-t-il.

Elle parut surprise.

- Le canapé me conviendra parfaitement, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je serais un bien piètre hôte si je vous laissais dormir sur le canapé. J'insiste.

Soudain plus déterminée que jamais, elle alla jusqu'au fauteuil et s'y assit sans un mot en le défiant du regard. Il lui céda cette bataille, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Faisant mine de renoncer, il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine pour y faire la vaisselle. Elle considéra l'éventualité de l'aider, puis décréta qu'il valait mieux ne pas bouger et s'allongea de tout son long.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut fini de ranger la vaisselle propre, qu'il réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie. La traitant de tête de mule en silence, il considéra l'option de la porter jusqu'à la chambre. Mais si elle se réveillait pendant l'opération, il était prêt à parier qu'elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. A la place, il alla chercher une couverture qu'il posa sur elle et gagna la chambre pour aller dormir lui aussi.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà levé. Clignant des yeux, elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle était. Elle écarta la couverture qu'elle ne se souvenait pas s'être couverte la veille et se leva. La pièce était vide et silencieuse. Par réflexe, elle saisit la pochette qui contenait le diamant et en vérifia le contenu. Il était toujours là. Puis, elle passa la main sur le haut de son ventre pour sentir la forme anguleuse des autres pierres précieuses précautionneusement emballées et collées avec du sparadrap directement à sa peau. Elle sourit quand elle les sentit. Quelle meilleure cachette que celle où on les attendait le moins ? En effet, elle avait ostensiblement montré qu'elle en portait un autour du cou. Qui aurait eu l'idée d'aller chercher les autres au même endroit ? Elle consulta sa montre et quand elle réalisa que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, elle décida de fouiller le petit appartement. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, elle vit un mot sur la table. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'y rendit et le saisit. Le mot disait qu'il était sorti faire une course et qu'il la retrouvait sur place. Il achevait son message en lui demandant d'être prudente et de porter le voile pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle pinça les lèvres, mais saisit le foulard et en couvrit ses cheveux. Puis, elle sortit pour rejoindre le lieu de la rencontre.

Quand elle arriva à l'hôtel, l'agitation qui y régnait la surprit. Et à peine, avait-elle fait un pas dans la pièce que Yusuf pointa sur elle un doigt accusateur et que deux balaises la saisissaient par les bras pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur. Yusuf cracha quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de parler la langue pour se rendre compte dans quel pétrin elle se trouvait.

- Je ne comprends pas votre langue, okay ? dit-elle.

- Monsieur Yusuf vous accuse d'avoir volé sa marchandise, dit l'interprète qu'elle avait vu la veille.

- Dites-lui que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça.

- L'un des gardes prétend vous avoir trouvée dans le bureau de Monsieur Yusuf, hier, dit-il encore.

- Et vous a-t-il expliqué que j'étais avec Monsieur Bowen et ce que nous faisions ?

- Effectivement. D'ailleurs où est-il ?

Elle entrouvrit la bouche et soudain, elle comprit. Elle s'était faite doublée par lui. Il n'allait pas venir et elle était dans un fichu pétrin par sa faute. Elle se maudit plus de lui avoir fait confiance que de l'avoir trompée.

- Je l'ignore. Sans doute sorti du pays avec votre précieuse marchandise, dit-elle avec colère.

Yusuf lâcha des paroles coléreuses et un troisième homme s'approcha dangereusement. Quand il posa les mains sur elle, elle comprit qu'il la fouillait. Bien que déplaisant, elle le laissa faire sans broncher, serrant les dents quand il s'attarda plus que nécessaire sur ses jambes. Puis, il se releva, bredouille.

- Il m'a doublée, dit-elle. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire.

Yusuf lâcha d'autres commentaires furieux et elle se demanda si sa dernière heure était venue. C'est alors que l'interprète s'adressa à lui, comme s'il tentait de négocier. Du peu qu'elle connaissant, elle crut comprendre qu'il le persuadait de la laisser partir. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, l'homme semblait la vouloir saine et sauve. Et elle respira plus facilement, quand après quelques minutes de négociation, Yusuf fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche et fit demi-tour d'un pas furieux. Les deux hommes la lâchèrent et elle se massa la peau à l'endroit où ils l'avaient tenue.

L'interprète s'adressa à elle.

- Mademoiselle Mason, veuillez excuser le comportement de mon patron. La perte de cette marchandise l'a rendu furieux.

_Sans blague, pensa-t-elle._

- Mais je suis parvenu à le convaincre que vous étiez tout autant victime que nous. Vous êtes donc libre de repartir. Il est évident que quitter le pays le plus rapidement possible est la solution la plus sage que vous puissiez prendre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, faillit demander pourquoi, mais y renonça pour ne prendre le risque de voir Yusuf changer d'avis. Elle repartit donc d'où elle venait. La mission était un échec et c'était sa faute. Si Broyles ne lui faisait pas la peau en rentrant, c'était un miracle. En attendant, elle pouvait pointer au chômage. Elle allait suivre le conseil de l'interprète mais décida d'aller vérifier une chose avant.

Elle retourna donc à l'appartement et se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque. Le livre fétiche n'était plus là. Il était donc bien parti. Si elle était furieuse après lui, elle l'était encore envers elle-même. Au moins, les diamants étaient toujours là, pensa-t-elle, en détachant la pochette de son ventre. Elle l'ouvrit et fit rouler son contenu sur la table. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche quand elle réalisa que des bonbons –ceux qui leur servaient de monnaie– remplaçaient la précieuse marchandise. Il était donc parvenu à échanger les diamants à son insu durant son sommeil ? En plus d'être un magicien et un excellent bluffeur, il était un pick-pocket hors-pair. Et dans un ultime sursaut de lucidité au travers de la colère et la panique qui saturaient douloureusement son esprit, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait pris soin de n'y mettre aucun jaune. Elle lâcha involontairement un rire bref, un de ceux qu'on ne contrôle pas et qui n'ont rien de joyeux. Elle venait de remettre près de 1 million de dollars dans la main d'un criminel qu'elle aurait dû arrêter et il avait pris la peine de trier les couleurs ? Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, elle aurait presque apprécié sa délicate attention. Et alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Broyles en rentrant, elle entendit un bruit derrière la porte de l'appartement. Réagissant aussi vite que l'éclair, elle s'y précipita, saisit son arme qu'elle avait laissée avec ses vêtements de la veille, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

- Mademoiselle Mason ? dit une voix qu'elle reconnut.

Elle suspendit son geste. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était l'interprète. Il leva les yeux vers l'arme qu'elle pointait sur lui.

- S'il vous plait, ne tirez pas, supplia-t-il. Je ne suis pas armé.

Elle le poussa vers l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Vous m'avez suivie ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Non, mais je savais que vous étiez ici.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ceci est l'appartement de ma sœur et ce que vous portez lui appartient, dit-il.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle.

- Peter Bishop est un ami à moi et je lui ai proposé de rester ici durant la période de négociation.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche quand il confirma les doutes qu'elle avait voulus ignorer depuis le début. C'était donc bien le fugitif qu'elle recherchait. Et elle venait de le laisser filer avec un million en poche. _Bien joué, Dunham !_

- Ne lui en voulez pas, mademoiselle Mason. Il n'a jamais voulu vous mêler à cette histoire.

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule avant de pousser un profond soupir.

- Racontez-moi tout. Depuis le début, dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

L'homme acquiesça avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et attendit qu'elle en fasse de même dans le fauteuil en face.

- Je vous écoute, dit-elle en posant l'arme sur le bras du fauteuil.

- Mon nom est Ahmed. J'ai demandé à Peter de s'occuper de cette affaire quand j'ai découvert que mon patron avait trouvé ce virus. Je lui ai demandé de voler cette marchandise dangereuse. C'est un service qu'il m'a rendu en acceptant.

Elle fit une moue de dédain en pensant que le service était plus que payant et qu'il avait tiré parti.

- Et il m'a quasiment envoyée à une mort certaine, dit-elle, furieuse.

- Sachez qu'il a longuement hésité. Mais je savais que je pourrais convaincre Yusuf de vous laisser la vie sauve. Quoi que vous en pensiez, mademoiselle Mason, il n'a jamais voulu vous créer d'ennuis.

- Non, il a juste vu l'occasion de faire une bonne affaire et de me mener en bateau, lâcha-t-elle sans en démordre.

Ahmed sembla surpris.

- Il ne vous a rien dit ? demanda-t-il.

- Dit quoi ?

- Il avait d'abord refusé. Mais il a changé d'avis quand je lui ai dit que Yusuf avait testé ce produit sur des cobayes humains, dont mon oncle.

Elle ne commenta pas, mais ne manqua pas de remarquer avec irritation que cette explication la réconfortait un peu.

- Il n'a volé ce produit que pour s'en débarrasser. Il n'a aucune intention de le revendre. Quant à votre monnaie d'échange, il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un emprunt temporaire pour calmer ses créanciers et qu'il vous rembourserait la totalité dès que possible.

Elle lâcha un soufflé amusé mais sceptique.

- Mademoiselle Mason, je comprends votre réaction, mais je le crois, dit encore Ahmed. Il a fait beaucoup de choses stupides et d'erreurs dans sa vie, mais il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais. Ce n'est que mon avis, mais il mérite le bénéfice du doute.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais pinça les lèvres et s'enfonça dans le canapé, l'esprit en ébullition et ne sachant plus que penser.

Quand elle revint à Boston, elle affronta Broyles avec appréhension tout en s'attendant au pire. A sa grande surprise, elle n'eut qu'une mise à pied d'un mois, sauvée d'un renvoi définitif grâce aux coordonnées du gisement d'origine du virus qu'elle avait pu fournir. Broyles lui passa un savon magistral mais elle ne broncha pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire n'était rien comparé au sentiment d'échec qui la tenaillait. Et quand elle rentra chez elle ce soir-là, elle se jura de le retrouver pour le mettre face à ses actes. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle réglerait le problème « Peter Bishop », qui perdait ainsi son statut d'inconnu aux yeux verts. Mais elle avait un avantage sur lui. Il ignorait toujours sa véritable identité et surtout elle était têtue. Et elle se jurait qu'il le réaliserait un jour ou l'autre quand elle lui mettrait la main dessus, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Et si Ahmed avait raison ? Et si Peter Bishop méritait le bénéfice du doute ? se demanda-t-elle en se couchant le jour de son retour. Elle préféra ignorer la réponse. C'était plus sage. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser l'image du sourire charmeur et du regard perçant de cet homme dont le choix de vie correspondait à celui de ceux qu'elle traquait habituellement sans se poser de questions. Alors pourquoi ne cessait-elle pas de se demander où il se trouvait à cet instant précis ?

* * *

Il est possible qu'un chapitre 3 suive, mais il n'est pas encore écrit. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez, ça m'intéresse ! ;)


End file.
